In The Still Watch of The Night
by Ninor-san
Summary: Traducción. Esta vez, Syaoran prueba ser más cooperativo pero las cosas salen ligeramente de su control. SyaoxSyao.


**Título:** In The Still Watch of The Night  
**Autor**: Atthla  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers. GRANDES SPOILERS del Capítulo 120 en adelante. Incluso la pareja es un spoiler.  
**Pareja**: CSyaoran/RSyaoran  
**Línea temporal:** Indefinida. En algún universo existente sólo por el bien de este fic.  
**Rating:** R,supongo. Va apenas un poco más allá de un beso.  
**Summary:** Esta vez, Syaoran prueba ser más cooperativo pero las cosas salen ligeramente de su control.  
**Notas**: Uno corto y posiblemente raro pero quería escribirlo. Menciona algunos detalles de mi otro fic, Burned, pero no tienen que haberlo leído para entender este. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Syaoran dio un paso atrás y trató de evaluar la situación.

Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Viendo a su clon que le empujaba a un árbol y lo besaba sin sentido supo que ambas acciones mencionadas anteriormente no pueden practicarse en el mismo momento.

Y no es que él no hubiese contribuido al proceso de…devorarse mutuamente. Su mente todavía era un caótico remolino, Syaoran podía decir que estaba correspondiendo y su lengua hacía cosas que no podría haber imaginado hace apenas unos minutos. Sus dedeos trataban de atraer el cuerpo más cerca de él, tan cerca que casi sentía como se moldeaban en uno solo. Su nuca presionada contra la dura madera impulsándole a solar un involuntario gemido, uno más agregado a los tantos otros encuentros suyos.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que acudió solo para unir sus labios sin un momento para recuperar el aliento. La sensación de la boca de su clon en la suya era adictiva y supo que no sería capaz de rechazarla más. Estaría mintiendo si decía que nada como esto le ocurrió antes, particularmente desde aquel día en el pueblo. Revivió el instante en su memoria, detrás de la cortina soñadora; el beso, el contacto ardiente, el sentimiento de que en algún oscuro y retorcido modo estaba vivo.  
Era una ironía y lo más torturante resultaba que necesitaba a su clon para convencerse que existía. Su único consuelo es que el otro parecía necesitarlo de la misma forma. Las manos en su cuerpo, el insistente gemido en sus labios, los sonidos apremiantes. El calor

Estoico como era, una aparente lujuria parecía estar por encima de cualquier sensación. Descartando lo ilógico que sonada, Syaoran no pudo poner su atención en preocuparse. No si cada rincón de su ser se encargaba de una tarea muchísimo más urgente. Trataba de mantenerse lo más silencioso posible. Lo que era casi irreal mientras su boca era complacida de esa manera. Quien dijese que las copias nunca sobrepasan al original claramente jamás fue besado por su clon. En su vida Syaoran pudo recordar cuando y donde podría haber aprendido el otro chico a usar sus labios y lengua así. Esta peculiar habilidad que él jamás había aprendido antes.

Con toda su concentración o no, Syaoran no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió el contacto de las caderas del otro con las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente empujando a su doble de forma impulsiva. No hubo resistencia. El cuerpo del clon se apartó y quedaron estáticos observándose el uno al otro, respirando pesadamente sobre sus rostros. Syaoran juró haber visto un fantasma débil de emoción en aquellos indescifrable ojos…sorpresa quizá. O la luz de la luna engañándolo, tal vez.

Sus manos temblaban, tensos músculos bajo su piel y descargas inundándolo cual hielo sobre fuego encendido. Nunca había sentido algo como esto y, por la reacción del otro, pudo decir que no era el único. Y saberlo no lo hizo sentir mejor en absoluto. Estaba asustado, frustrado porque dolía y quería más pero el no poder controlar sus reacciones corporales lo aterraba. Los espasmos, enérgicas sacudidas, los suspiros incontenibles salir de su garganta… y no podía controlar ninguno de ellos y el pensamiento era perturbador pero ohclaroquequeríamás…

Fue el clon quién tomó la decisión por él.

Aquellos labios regresaron a atraparlo en un repentino beso, nuevamente. Rudo. Violento. Por unos segundos Syaoran permaneció ahí congelado, pensamientos opuestos gritando en su cabeza: la calmada voz de la razón; y otra seductiva, insistente y dulce, dulcemente venenosa. Pero cuando sintió la presión de la rodilla entre sus piernas cada mención de orgullo, cautela o _inhibición_ volaron por la ventana dándole licencia a sus jadeos entrecortados y a arremeter él mismo, casi desesperadamente.

En algún lugar perdido yacía su consciencia. Trató de aferrarse a ella antes de forzarse a ver en lo que se había convertido. Y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Débil, un desperdicio a merced de su clon. ¿Dónde estaban la fiereza, la determinación para proteger, para reparar errores y cumplir su juramento? Sólo por un beso hace unas semanas estaba reducido a esto.

"No deberíamos hacer esto," pronunció con dificultad, los ojos aún cerrados para seguir torturándolo con la muestra del mundo burlándose de él. Su última oportunidad de salvar los restos de su orgullo, o de sí mismo. El Syaoran que conocía, el único que debería haber sido siempre. La respuesta de su otro yo fue un mordisco en su cuello y un gruñido que le ordenó callar.

Se encontró obedeciendo porque era lo más sencillo. Era más fácil y siempre lo había sido, pero nunca supo cuán bien se sentía, como ahora. Enviando al tacho sus responsabilidades. Solo el _ahora_ importa. Esos adictivos labios, esas manos, el áspero tronco sosteniéndolo, las descomunales sensaciones que el otro chico le hacía sentir con metódica destrucción.

Syaoran jamás se consideró patético., pero no hallo otra palabra que lo describiera en ese momento._Patético_. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose con deseo, necesidad. De ese tipo que lo hacía rogar, suplicar, arrastrarse por más y más. Sus caderas arqueadas, su cabeza vuelta desesperada para atrás cuando sintió la fricción de ambos que buscaba. La garganta hirviendo de los sonidos inexistentes y que no tenían importancia. Iba a estallar demasiado pronto. Todo su mundo se redujo a ese frenético, rítmico y dulcemente agonizante placer. Sólo él y aquel cuerpo fundido en el suyo. No plumas de memorias que buscar en las diferentes dimensiones. No Clow Reed. No parientes malvados buscando destruir el mundo. Sólo él y este chico que le hacía respirar, sentir,_vivir_.

"¡Oye, mocoso!"

Su corazón pareció volcarse en su estómago. Literalmente se arrancó de sus brazos cuando el llamado pudo registrarse en su razón. En aquella prisa perdió la coordinación y cayó al césped encontrando una mano sosteniendo su muñeca y la mirada oscura, ausente sobre él cuando pudo observarle. Sintió la boca seca y la presión insistente en su entrepierna crecer, por una fracción de segundo sólo quiso apresar a su otro yo contra el árbol y seguir con lo que habían estado haciendo.

Por alguna razón, la idea le aterrorizaba. Sin pensarlo echó a correr lo que rápido que podían sus pies; lo más lejos posible de su clon, de su mirada tétrica y la triste sombra de los árboles en la pesadilla que había llevado a cabo. Su corazón martillaba fieramente sobre su pecho mientras subía la pendiente, de regreso al camino de donde partió en el inicio. Del otro lado estaba Kurogane, evidenciando en la expresión de sus ojos carmesí y la presión de sus manos la magnitud de su enojo.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

"Yo…" empezó Syaoran pero ninguna mentira acudió a su mente. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo aún el cuerpo de su otro contra sí. Al menos estaba oscuro ya. No podia imaginar cómo lucía en ese momento.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" la pregunta no sonó demasiado preocupada pero la mano en su hombro dijo todo lo contrario. Syaoran se debatió entre sentirse agradecido y atemorizado, y el hecho de que todavía no pensaba con claridad definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

"Sí" se obligó a asentir, su voz saliendo extrañamente dura y aguda. "Es solo que… corrí todo el camino al escuchar la voz de Kurogane-san…"

No pudo decir si le creyó o no, aunque no fuese una mentira total, pero desviar el tema era lo único que le importaba. Un suspiro aliviado escapó de sus labios cuando Kurogane, finalmente, alejo su vista de él.

"Deberíamos regresar. Continuaremos buscando por la mañana."

Apenas afirmó y ninja giró dirigiéndose rumbo a la otra dirección. Sabía que debía seguirlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar una última mirada al grupo de árboles a su izquierda. Podía sentirlo. En algún rincón en las sombras su clon continuaba observándolo.

El solo pensamiento envió una descarga en su espina dorsal obligándole a volverse lejos. No deseaba pensar en lo ocurrido, ni en lo que pasaría acaso volviesen a encontrarse.. Pero, aún si sus pies continuaban a la zaga de los pasos de Kurogane, entendió que no tenía escapatoria. Su clon estaría cazándolo donde quiera que fuese. Como siempre. En la realidad y en el sueño. Y en el límite de la fantasía y el mundo real.

Porque, al final, ambos son uno.

**Fin**

No pude resistirlo. _Tenía_ que hacer a Kurogane interrumpirlos. Si dejé a alguien frustrado (además de Syaoran, claro), díganlo.

* * *

**N/T. Traducción del FanFic de Atthla de esta pareja genial. Comentarios sinceros.**


End file.
